The present disclosure relates generally to electronic messaging and, in particular, to computer-implemented methods, systems, and computer program products for providing autonomic recovery of messages.
Electronic communications, such as email, instant messaging, and text messaging have become ubiquitous in today's fast-paced society. While instant messaging offers much convenience, it is not without drawbacks. For example, unlike email, unread instant messages can become lost when an end user's device/messaging client is shut down (or crashes) prior to receipt of the instant message.
The end user may not be aware of these undelivered messages. Moreover, the sender of the messages may assume that the end user has read the undelivered message.
Thus, even though instant messaging systems provide end-to-end “level” message delivery, constructively, these messaging systems offer end-to-point delivery until the receiving party actually reads the messages. This drawback may lead to miscommunication, confusion, and distrust of communication relationships.
What is needed, therefore, is a way to provide autonomic recovery of messages that are lost when a disruption of a communication session has occurred that prevents delivery of messages and provides a notification of the recovered message.